SAO: Heroes of Reality
by DJ LightT Storm
Summary: Based on what will happen if the Aincrad the floating castle suddenly appears above the City of Tokyo. And what will happen when they still have 25 more floors to clear and to save the mankind from not just the monster of the Aincrad but also from themselves and the troubles of the outside world. Will they be able to save the earth from the monsters of the both world. KiritoxAsuna
1. Prologue

**Hello it's My SAO fanfic inspired by Aincrad realized it will not be totally copied by the story that I just mentioned but still. It is based on what will happen if the Aincrad the floating castle suddenly appears above the City of Tokyo. And what will happen when they still have 25 more floors to clear and to save the mankind from not just the monster of the Aincrad but also from themselves and the troubles of the outside world. Will they be able to save the earth from the monsters of the both world.**

 **Also I will be writing few of the chapters in POV's of different characters.**

 **Main Pairing will be Kirito x Asuna**

 **Prologue: The Beginning**

 **November 7, 2024**

 **Aincrad: 75th Floor – Boss Room**

 **Normal POV**

"Game over, Kirito," declared Heathcliff, as he swung down his blazing red blade to strike down the Black Swordsman.

Everyone in his captive audience were chilled down to the virtual bone at those words, made just as Kirito was caught in the midst of the cooldown lag after shattering his second blade, Dark Repulser, against Kayaba`s unbreakable shield. They had all come to this very room with the purpose of destroying its denizen boss, so as to finally clear the 75th Floor, move on to the 76th, and get one Floor closer to the 100th, highest floor, where they would face the final boss, defeat it, and win freedom from the game. The loss of 14 comrades here, the most in one boss room since the lower 50 Floors, had been both unexpected and unnerving, especially with 25 more Floors to go, and all of them likely more difficult.

Even more unexpected and unnerving was the revelation that Heathcliff, the strongest player and leader of the most powerful guild, Knights of the Blood-Oath, was also their despised warden and jailor, Akihiko Kayaba, as well as the final boss on Floor 100. After Kirito made this discovery, Kayaba paralyzed everyone else in the room and goaded the second-strongest player in SAO into a duel to the death, forcing everyone, including his friends, like scheming, but charitable businessman Agil, failingly-flirtatious but ever-dependable Klein, and even his beloved, beautiful wife, Asuna, to watch, unable to do anything to change Kirito`s fate…

At that moment, when his ever-reliable Dark Repulser failed against Heathcliff`s invincible defense, he experienced outright shock and disbelief, as if it was his arm that had broken instead.

When Kirito had received the Unique Skill, Dual Wielding, the first thing he did was get a second sword to match his powerful monster-drop weapon, Elucidator. This he found in Dark Repulser, which he had earned with the help of Asuna`s friend, the blacksmith Lisbeth. Then, he practiced it in secret, testing this new skill on powerful monsters to devastating effect, before unleashing it in full fury and public view against the Gleam Eyes of Floor 74, destroying it at the near-cost of his life. This skill had further marked him out as unique, and had even helped give him some positive, albeit unwanted, attention in contrast to people`s views of him as a Beater. To see his greatest and signature skill fail so spectacularly paralyzed him almost as much as the lag from using the skill.

All Kirito could do was watch Kayaba activate a Sword Skill, making his blade appear to be coated in flickering red flames, and move to bring it down upon him…

So many feelings were flooding Asuna`s mind that it was nigh impossible for her to think rationally. Anguish, betrayal, fear, grief, helplessness, pain, love… These all were stewing around in her head like so many poorly mixing ingredients for a slop of soup. From the sudden unveiling of Heathcliff`s true self, the Paralyze effect on her and everyone else, Kirito`s denial of an escape, his desperate, hopeless battle, his selfless determination to win at all costs, all these contributed to the virtual waterfall of cascading emotions that defined her present mental state.

There was, however, another feeling brewing deep inside, one that was bubbling to the surface like lava from a volcano. It was anger. But this was not just any anger, it was a burning, passionate fury that a human being feels from a combination of the righteous indignation that a person feels against a great wrong, the complete and total hatred of a person` entire being that is born from a betrayal twice made, and the desire to protect a loved one from a menacing danger. This feeling, however, was not enough for Asuna to do anything about her husband`s predicament, not when she was just as paralyzed as Kirito when he was at the mercy of Kuradeel…

One moment, everyone watched in horror as Kayaba prepared to kill Kirito, and take away from them one of their strongest fighters and best hopes for escape.

The next moment was an all-around case of incredible disbelief.

The reason being that, if their eyes weren`t deceiving them, or the game`s virtual environment wasn`t somehow playing tricks with their Nervgear, they could just swear that Asuna, the Lightning Flash, and vice-commander of the Knights of the Blood-Oath, had just somehow overcome the Paralyze effect, because they saw her standing right next to Kayaba, with her Lambent Light drawn, occupying a space between Kirito and Heathcliff, whose were both frozen still by her sudden appearance.

Then Heathcliff`s right forearm burst into fractals, letting his great sword fall harmlessly to the ground.

For the briefest of moments, there was silence, as everyone in the helpless gallery of spectators **dared** to feel hope once more.

Then, there was a shout- no, a **roar** , as Kirito recovered first from the unbelievable sight, seeing Kayaba himself caught in a brief lag, his shield held aside to make way for the now-failing sword, leaving the man with perfect defensive ability without defense. Kirito lunged forward, with a powerful killing intent reflected in his eyes, almost making them glow. He could see Kayaba`s brief shock morph into a smile…

And he pierced Heathcliff through with Elucidator.

In the end, as his hit points fell away, two feelings permeated his being: contentment, and pride.

At first, Asuna`s sudden interference was just as much of a surprise to him as everyone else, and right at the moment when he was about to conclude his duel and then head off to the Ruby Palace on the 100th Floor to await the Clearers. He didn`t remember allowing for any cheats that would allow for a player to disable their own Paralyze effect without crystals- oh, wait. Now he remembered Asuna`s report about Kuradeel`s betrayal, where he had in fact poisoned Kirito so as to Paralyze him. _She and Kirito must have taken precautions to not get caught off guard like that again,_ he thought. _And she must have only just remembered this to come to her husband`s rescue at the very last second, instead of earlier._

 _Akihiko Kayaba closed his eyes and saw his life flash in front of him from the moment he was born to the college, his first girlfriend, first kiss, first accomplishment, first Nervgear, first AI, First game, First SAO and many other things. Kirito and Asuna expected to see sadness or anger on his face not the sincere or content smile on his face that of a person who got something he wanted least expression they thought. "Why are you smiling" Asuna all but yelled behind her Kirito who also wanted to hear the explanation of the Death Gam they had been playing. "Why did you create such a game where you could also die" She asked again but something stopped all of them as every single one of them stated glowing and few minutes later the area surrounding them also started to glow everybody present there were confuse but many of them hoped that it was process of logging out from the game what the didn't know was that how wrong they were._

 _ **(Unknown Place with Kayaba, Kirito and Asuna)**_

Kirito was standing at an invisible platform his face was struck by golden rays of sun shine as he looked around to see clouds everywhere "Kirito" came a soft voice from behind him. He turned around to see Asuna in her usual gear standing behind him her hair were waving along with him as their eyes met and they came close and embraced each other. Both stayed there for a while, and then looked around to see what was happening. "Where are we?" Kirito voiced he question for both of them but were stopped when the saw a light shinning from beneath them. Asuna went forward to see what it was and gasped, Kirito then went to look what it was and his was surprised. Down there was the Aincrad the floating Castle and it was not breaking apart. No, it was shimmering in golden light it was mesmerizing sight as both of them continued to look at it while holding their hands and a smile appearing on both of their faces.

"Stunning view isn't it" said a voice from beside them. They turned their heads to right to see a man with brown hair and white long coat looking at the same place like themwith an expressionless face.

"Akihiko Kayaba" Kirito said shocked alongside Asuna who was surprises to see him as both of them saw him dying along with other players.

Without looking up he continued "At Argus HQ, The SAO mainframe located five floors below the street level is deleting all data on its storage device. In ten minutes or so the world below will vanish-" "What about the players down there" Asuna interrupted him "You need not to worry about them" He said "I will get to it but first about the question do you remember what you asked me" both of them nodded. "You asked me why I did this right". Both of them nodded again.

"One of my greatest dreams" Kayaba started "Even back when I was a child was to create a world that surpassed all of our laws. I don't even remember when I started dreaming of this even before I started the system of full dive environment. A Flying castle in the world that wasn't governed by earthly laws and restrictions and I poured my life into making that life a reality." He stopped for a moment than looked longingly at the Castle basking in the light "And now I will get to see it become a reality"

"What do you mean" Kirito asked as Asuna was confused at the conversation taking place. "Tell me, Have both of you heard about the technology used for transferring Virtual Objects into the real world" Both of them nodded "well it's not an easy task as I, first handedly tried it. We reached a barrier during the organic and living transferring as we cannot create a living human body" he stopped for a moment "I understood that we are not God, but I wanted my dream to come true. I wanted to believe that my castle is out there somewhere. Soon my partner found a way he somehow created things but those things were mindless the bodies were there but they don't had the heart or mind."

Kayaba continued to look at the castle but this time with a smile "I was happy that our works have become reality." His expression changed to one of that anger "But he wanted more. He wanted control, he wanted the rule. And I refused, he became obsessed with it even more so than before or I was with my dreams, so to work further he stole it and few other things from the SAO mainframe and Cardinal and then used it trying to make his own army. And to get it working he took help of another person this time from my past I think both of you might have heard of him Nobuyuki Suguoi" Asuna gasped "You know him" Kirito asked She nodded "Yes, He works in my father's company" Kirito raised a brow but stopped as he saw Kayaba continued to speak "I wanted to do something and I contacted the government but not everybody believed but the Prime Minister along with several officer, and they told me that they can something like that proof. I can convince the public about my partner but I had no evidence against Suguoi, so they told me to work it on the secret." "That doesn't explain your death game" Kirito voiced his thoughts "Will you stop interrupting me for once so that I could continue." He said in the monotone voice of his with a sigh

"As I was saying they gave me the authority to work on it because as they were just bodies with no mind it will be difficult if one of those is supposedly like the Gleam eyes monster. To stop it I needed warriors or heroes just like games or those in the manga." He said then turned his eyes towards them "You really didn't thought it will be impossible to find me from the outside, well when you are at my place it kind of but let me just tell you where you are also where I am. Both of you along with rest of SAO players and me are at a Hospital specialized by government and ARGUS. It is near the coast in Tokyo and in few minutes Aincrad will materialize above Tokyo" He then stopped and looked at the distance as if thinking to tell them or not "I tried to create army of my own by using the gamers the process was simple your mind while in here will learn the skills and power I needed to stop him and out there in the real world few scientist will work on player's body" "Does that mean" both of them, Kirito and Asuna looked hopeful after hearing that "Yes, Nobody died while playing SAO technically." Kayaba told them

"Technically, what do you mean by that?" Asuna asked "The government didn't wanted any complications, so they hid he players. And declare them dead. Don't worry the families were informed and were told to stay quiet." The castle in front of them started flickering.

"Ah, looks like our time here is coming short rest of the things will be told to you when you wake up. Till then, Sayonara." He said and went away "Also when both of you wake up be sure that don't stress your body that much. And I have a gift for both of you in the real world for completing the game and listening to me, And Kirito thanks" He continued his strides.

Both Asuna and Kirito then looked at floating castle than sat down at the edge of the platform. "Hey Kirito" Asuna started "I didn't have your real name while in here" she asked. Kirito then looked at her and smiled "My name is Kazuto, Kazuto Kirigaya" He said "And I am 16 years old. She then looked at him and smiled "Kazuto Kirigaya" she tried the words in her mouth "So you are younger than me" she told him with a smile "My name is Asuna Yukki and I am 17 now" "Asuna Yukki" He smiled then something hit him in the mind "Yukki as in the owner of RECT Corp." he asked "Yeah" "You are daughter of the CEO of the Company" "Hn" "Wow" They also then started glowing.

"Well guess this is goodbye then. Huh" Kirito said "This isn't goodbye" Asuna says "Remember we'll be together when we will finally disappear and then in the real world we will be together". "I promise you that I'll find you when I wake up" Kirito says as both of then leaned to kiss as the around them the rest of the world faded.

 **(In real world, With Suguha)**

Suguha Kirigaya sitting in her room on her bed, frustrated, angered and extremely irritated. 2 years ago her brother, No her cousin got stuck in the death game designed by Akihiko Kayaba but after an year the Government and rest of the ARGUS found out a way to watch what was happening in the real world and she got see her brother one more time not on a bed but seeing him fighting. She was happy to see that he was fine and so were her parents. She was angry at Kayaba for taking away a chance for her to mend her relationship with him. She wanted nothing more than to have him by her side. But it was not possible as the Government took the bodies at a safe house saying to take care of them.

She watched as she found love in that game and saw him enjoying the death game at first she was confused thinking how could he enjoy when his life on the line but slowly she understood why he was doing it and why did he enjoyed the games, after that she also started playing a VRMMO ALFheim Online. She watched as overnight she became an aunt and how angry she was when Kayaba became the reason her niece Yui died because she was an AI and the Cardinal was deleting her, at the moment she wanted nothing more than find him and kill him but her anger was lessened when she heard him saying how he made her an in game object and was now saved her in the Nervgear he was wearing. She then turned her head towards the TV which was no showing breaking news. What she saw shocked her to the very core. On the news they were saying something about a curfew and how they were clearing the area from the Coast but what shocked her most was the destination to what they were clearing to. They end destination above the city of Tokyo was "Aicrad".

 **A/N Thank you again for reading! Please give honest reviews about my story. If you have ideas for OCs or crucial details, please PM me. And please do write a review and don't worry my other stories will also be uploaded from time. I have uploaded my Pokemon fanfic and DBZ and HP crossover. I will also publish my other 2 stories that have been described on my Profile without further Ado.**

 **Light Out.**


	2. Beginnings Part 1

**Hello it's My SAO fanfic inspired by Aincrad realized it will not be totally copied by the story that I just mentioned but still. It is based on what will happen if the Aincrad the floating castle suddenly appears above the City of Tokyo. And what will happen when they still have 25 more floors to clear.**

 **Hey it's another chapter of my SAO: Heroes of Reality and so to reply to the reviews that came and also thanks to all those who gave them and for giving me advice and pointing out my mistakes so sincerely thanks.**

 **Guest: Thanks and don't worry about me quitting this story I won't quit but sure will take my time.**

 **Saome Body: Damn buddy, that's one long review that you wrote but none the less thanks for it. It gave me some ideas and thanks for wishing me luck. Don't worry both Kayaba's and Suguha's views will be thoroughly explained in next chapter or chapters I depends on it. And one more thing the projection is only possible for inanimate objects and beast and dragons or any other familiars only work as it will be explained in next few chapters along with several other things such as the name of the Villains as only one has been introduces slowly but surely the rest will also appear and also the functioning of Aincrad will be done in next chapter.**

 **andiie12: I will continue don't worry**

 **Chapter 1 the Beginnings Part 1**

 **November 16, 2024 07:00 AM**

 **Aincrad, 22** **nd** **floor Kirito and Asuna's Cabin in the forest**

 **Normal POV**

Kirito was looking out of the window as he watches the sunrise, he saw sleeping figures. Both of them females one older and other one was a little girl maybe 3 or 4 years old but not older than that. The older one was Asuna Yukki and the little girl was none other than their daughter: Yui. He was happy that she was alive and well but something was bothering him, he remembered something but everything was vague but not actually clear as if something was missing. You must be wandering how she is alive, let's just see what actually happened when they woke up from their sleep even if Kirito doesn't remember what actually happened, let not keep the rest in the dark.

 _ **(What actually happened.)**_

 _ **9 days back on 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **November, 2024**_

 _ **At Tokyo Coast, Hospital having SAO players**_

 _Kirito slowly got up on his bed in the hospital and removed the helmet letting his black long hair unlike to that was in the game fell down. He looked down at his figure, it was same to that was in the game and that surprised him. As he was sleeping or was in a coma for 2 years, he was feeling powerful to which he was confused, until he remembered the short talk he and Asuna had with Kayaba just before Aincrad vanished, he motioned with his hands in the air similar to what he did in SAO to bring out the menu but it did not appear and he sighed in relief. He then remembered about Asuna and stood up from his bed in hope for searching her as he stood up on the ground he stumbled for a moment as his body started working again after a long time, he looked towards the mirror and smiled to himself as looked to see that he was bit taller than before his hospital dress covering him. He looked around the room only to stop and look at the strange devices near his bed and some chemicals but what caught his interest was a small device that was as like a wristwatch, he picked up the watch device and put it on but to his surprise the device started expanding on his hand and a screen flickered in front of him it was a hologram screen just like that of SAO menu. He was about to check further but door to his room suddenly opened and he looked to see a pale face person wearing doctor's coat white hair and beard walked in._

" _Ah Mr. Kirigaya" The doctor said "You woke up, I see. Normally I would have advised my patients to wait and rest after waking up from a 2 years long coma but as I am seeing that you are more than capable to walk around than I should bring you to the main office." He then looked at his hand and saw the device in his hands "I see that you already found out about the CARDINAL Assist Watch and by the look on your face you are curious to how it works" Kirito nodded "Well then come I will explain it on the way to the office." Kirito totally silenced, followed the pale face doctor._

" _You might be wandering who am I, so lets start with the Introduction, I know who you are so you don't need to tell me about yourself, so will start with mine" the man said with a smile and continued walking towards the elevator "My Name is Nicholas Taiga, you can call me Dr. T or Nick as you like. I, along with several Doctors, am assigned by the ARGUS and Government to look after the SAO players. I am one of the doctors who 'experimented' as you could say on the body of the players for making them somewhat super humans. Do not worry the procedure is not complete yet, the serum needs a jump to make it work properly, so currently you may be stronger than a person who woke p from a 2 year coma but you are still somewhat normal." The Doctor or Dr. T as he introduced himself was giving a kind aura and smile to which Kazuto also smiled and nodded. Both of them entered the elevator and pressed the 10_ _th_ _floor button._

" _As for the CARDINAL Assist Watch/CARDINAL System Assist Watch or CAA/CSA Watch, we are still trying to find a better name by the way, it's used for making a holographic screen regarding your health and stats of your body for example stamina, agility and strength, similar to that of the menu screen." Taiga said. "How does it work?" Kirito raised a question. "Well" Nick started "The device is used to create holographic screens by projecting the photonic structure and the sensors in the watch goes to the tip of your fingers and allows you to touch the screens and manipulate it by your hands."_

" _What else this watch could do?" Kirito asked again "Well the device is directly connected to the CARDINAL system. And basically works similar to that of Sword Art Online so you could currently create a friend list, message them, transfer data and money, you could also trace them but more importantly now you could also call them and can start Video Chat" He kept on rambling quite excited about the features of CAA Watch but after minute or so he sighed "The only downside is that the it could only connect us to the person who is connected to the CARDINAL." "Do you mean" "Yes, it could only connect us to the people who are wearing this watch." A ding was heard in the elevator as both of them came out of the elevator and Dr. T motioned Kirito with his hand to follow him towards a room at the end. He pushed open the door and he gave him a nod to enter the room._

 _After leaving Dr. T behind and entering the room, Kirito noticed that the room was quite spacious with a big TV screen in the middle, more like a conference hall and he also noticed few people around, most of them know from the game and quite known people in game at that. Few of them were looking like Security but the rest. All of them were well known in the game for their skills, if not for fighting then for other. Some of them were the guild leaders; it didn't matter if the guild was small or big. He saw Klein and Agil talking to each other as if they were old friends, Thinker and Yulier from the Army even some people from the Knight of the Blood Oath, he also saw some other guild leaders and Argo was there too, heck even Kibaou was there too but at least his hair weren't like cactus, Kazuto then looked around, and Silica? What was she doing here? He slowly walked toward her but kept looking around trying to search someone. As he was heading towards her, he noticed two more people reaching he both of them brunette, both familiar except for one with a different hair color. One peak his interest more than the other because she was not just familiar but she was his family in the game, she was his friend and his wife in game, she was "Asuna"._

 _As these words left his mouth a smile formed on his lips as she started looking around to find who said her name and then she stopped after looking at him and tear started forming in her eyes. He moved forwards and slowly embraced her as she also tightens her hold on him. Tears welled up in his eyes too. He then slowly moved holding her and whispered in her ear "I told you that I would find you" "You did." She said while resting her head on him. Lisbeth or that, who she was he assumed was grinning mischievously and was about to say something but stopped as the screen in the flickered for a moment._

 _The screen came to life, with a face that every single person present in the room knew either you are from in game or IRL; it was face of the person despised by every single person who was in the game. It was the face of Akihiko Kayaba._

" _Hello Players" The face on the screen started talking and everybody was now on the edge. This was the man who trapped them inside a game for two years was now in front of them "All of you might be confused as to why am I here and what is the meaning f this or has two years have already passed or why does my body feels as if I was never in the coma or some questions along these lines will be passing through your head." Kayaba on the screen then took a long a breath "My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and I am the one who trapped all of you in the game Sword Art Online." The People in the room then started shouting they were all yelling at the screen, Kibaou even picked one of the chair in the hall to throw at the screen until. The only people who were neutral were Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Silica and Agil "Enough" It was Asuna who shouted "It isn't going to help any of us to understand what is happening. So please sit down and talk like civilized person."_

" _She's right" Agil said "Yeah" Klein agreed "Moreover I don't think that's the only reason we were called here as everybody present here" he looked around "Is well known figure from the game. So tell us Kayaba why were we called."_

 _Everybody then looked towards the screen to see that Kayaba was smiling. "As Klein, guild leader of Fuurinkazan said that's not the only reason I have summoned you guys here."_

" _Regarding that, I will allow you to ask your questions, so please ask, carefully as we don't have that much of time" Kayaba told them. Kibaou then stood up and said "Where the heck are you staying, tell me so I could come to kill you" at this most of the people staying in the room "Kibaou" Agil started "He told us to ask question we all really need to ask, not what want to ask" he finished while pointing "So I ask what everybody present wants to know" he looked around the room "Why did you trap us all in the game"?._

" _Good question" Kayaba started "I have already explained already to someone in there" At this Kirito and Asuna understood that he was talking about that dream that he wanted to make true "And I am not going to explain that again so I will straight come to the point, before making the game I was actually trying to materialize thing virtually alongside my partner, he was smart, quite innovative too. The thing was that we tried to bring virtual objects to reality and bringing inanimate objects was quite easy and funny, especially that one time we did the projection of a sandwich from a junk and rotten food" he then gave a short laugh "The reaction was quite funny, but living beings it was difficult as the body was present but a heart and mind was not there. I left the experiment their and was given a job alongside my partner in the ARGUS. Both of us accepted the offer and with our talent we quickly reached the top." The man on the screen then let out a sigh "But my partner, even if we were good friends. He…. Let's just say he was a control freak, he found out a way how to control those things. And he didn't just stop there, he…. He lost his mind and then he wanted to control everything. He wanted to rule everything, yes I know that its typical villain thinking, Moreover, He somehow found somebody to promote himself" Kayaba pointed it out when he noticed that someone was about to comment "Now I wanted to do nothing with it in the beginning or if it was my previous self before joining ARGUS, I would I have just ignored it but I couldn't do it now So to stop it I created SAO"_

" _Excuse me, Mr. Kayaba" Silica interrupted "Its only Kayaba, Silica or you can call me Heathcliff" "Okay Heathcliff" She said as it was easier to say it as she wasn't there when Heathcliff was revealed to be a Kayaba she was definitely surprised now that she know "Wait you are Heathcliff" Lisbeth interrupted "Yes I am, Lisbeth, Now what were you asking Silica" He asked "It's just I wanted to ask how a game could stop these people if they found a way to create virtual objects in reality" Even if her knowledge wasn't as much as the rest of them but if these people somehow found a way to control the virtual objects, especially like those creature that were in the SAO then it will cause mayhem among the people. "The VRMMORPG" Kayaba started "In the game, you guys act similar to that in the real world, even though your emotions may be more visible as you saw that many of you started crying just listening to something." He then looked around to looked as some of them turned to look around hiding their red faces as they might have cried for idiotic reason at some point. "It helped us to ensure that the people that I choose as the Heroes were actually heroes and will not use their power for themselves or let the secret out" most of them turned their heads toward Kibaou "Yes I know that he doesn't have good start especially regarding the Thinker incident but one of the most promising person is in his new guild and his leadership quality isn't that bad just need to put it in the right direction and I believe it could be possible to change him." At this Kibaou started sweating as everybody was glaring at him, especially Yulier whose eyes were enough to kill him. "Also whatever skill that you have learned also is actually learnt by you actually storing it in your subconscious part of your mind."_

" _So you are saying" Thinker who was mostly silent "That we actually use moves like that in real life." "Minus the sword skill, yes, you can". "Huh" Stephan, Guild Leader of Eye of the Eagle specializing in scouting and rescuing mission, scoffed "Even if we do remember the move sets, what good will it do? We can't exactly jump like that in the game so all those moves are nothing more than waste" Kayaba then smiled and looked towards the rest "You are right, without the right strength some of the skill are useless, especially the aerial moves in which you need to jump really high to perform the moves. So what do you think what did the we do to the bodies of the people in the hospital that was funded by ARGUS and Government" At this everybody that were present their got surprised "Granted only few people knew about it" "Why does the government allow it, moreover I'm not even a citizen of Japan but-" "but an American Marine soldiers, where do you think we got most of our equipments from? And don't worry they actually agreed to it so they could use it to their own beneficial, greedy bastards" Kayaba said "Any more questions"_

" _Yes" Agil said "The way you were mentioning the Government, don't think you should have used the army members as experiments instead of normal people like us" "Well I could have used it but the thing is that most power I have to willingly hand over to the military and government and that would mean that many influential will get their hands on the chemical to make super soldiers, which I certainly wish that it never happens, and they would also be aware of my plans, and nobody was even listening to me in the beginnings just because of some recent incidents they actually agreed" At the curious looks he added "Yes, a year back it was an independent action but due to some disturbing things in the government area the contacted me and I agreed to it only if they agree to some certain condition."_

" _Alright" Kibaou said surprisingly civilized "So now we are your personal super soldiers of some sorts and now we fight for you" At this Kayaba nodded "Then what kind of power now we have, can we fly too, or can we know are immune to bullets like like superman or have spider sense and if we can fly can I take it out for test drive" "Let me start from the last one, No, No, and No and about powers we need to jump start your ability so that you will become super human not Superman."_

" _So, what do you want us to do?" Jasmine, Leader of another guild, Hornet's Nest, "Well now" Akihiko Kayaba started "I will sedate you to make the chemical start works in your body and also will help maintain the crowd back in the Aincrad also I will also remove the memory of this meeting from your mind"_

" _Wait, why you are going to remove the memory of this meeting?" Argo the rat, as people called her another solo player, said "more importantly, how are you going to do it?" "Using the Nervgear" At the looks he was receiving he added "The Nervgear, can be used to kill people by sending microwave signal, don't you think I will be able to use it to tamper the mind of people a bit and make them forget things by deleting certain things from the memory, also if anyone of you is captured by the people out there, especially if that is my partner than it will be easy for him to find me and about the plan to stop him."_

" _I've another question" Silica asked "How can I help out in controlling the crowd" Kayaba at this smiled "You have tamed the Crystal Dragon, sure you can handle it." At this Silica was surprised and Kayaba continued "Yes, I know of your feat to tame the dragon of floor 51." "Will they be present there?" "Yes, and they will only listen to you." Silica was now smiling with glee at hearing that._

" _Now any more questions" "Yes" Kirito said "What happens to the players who died and the red players?"_

" _huh, the dead players are not dead, technically speaking that is" "What do you mean?" Asuna asked "The players are alive but are not released immediately due to trauma, their families were informed and those who wished to leave were told to stay quiet in a 'friendly' manner that is. And those who wished to stay were recruited and educated for the work." He then stroked his chin "Regarding the Red players, We cleaned their minds of the memories of SAO, but that doesn't mean that they won't remember it eventually so I will advice to stay on guard also most of you will be given a wrist watch like those" The man on the screen pointed towards the wrist Kirito was wearing CAA/CSA Watch both of them an abbreviated form. These devices will act as the menu system of SAO." At the curios glances coming his way Kirito said "I found it in the room"._

" _Now, I want all of you to move out except you Kirito, Asuna" both of them were surprised for being singled out but stayed calm but maintain their postures as the guards present their took the rest towards their respective rooms._

" _Excuse me" A feminine voice called out to them "both of you may follow me" Kirito and Asuna turned to find out that the voice belonged to Koujiro Rinko, it was rumored that she was Kayaba's girlfriend/lover but was never confirmed._

 _They silently followed the black haired beauty into a room where they saw Akihiko Kayaba leisurely standing at the window while looking towards the sea. He then turned to look towards them "Ah Kirito and Asuna two of the strongest players out there. Welcome" he greeted them gesturing towards them. Both of them looked towards him and then to the surroundings the room was neither small nor big, a table was the right corner with 4 chairs. On their left side there was another door. "Don't be suspicious I won't do anything."_

" _Come to the point Kayaba, why did you call us here?" Asuna said_

" _Direct Approach, Ms Yukki" At this Asuna was startled "Yes I know of your identities, you too Kazuto Kirigaya" At this Kazuto narrowed his eyes towards him "As to why have I called you here. I believe I said that I have surprise for you too"_

" _Let me guess, you wanted us to meet your girlfriend standing beside you" At this both Rinko and Akihiko blushed former more than latter._

" _Thanks for noticing my girlfriend" now both of them were shocked "Yes, she is my girlfriend, is it that hard to believe" he said while looking towards Rinko "A bit" she replied "But that's not the surprise I was talking about" Kayaba then moved towards the door with Rinko following as he motioned both of them to follow them. "4 years back I made a breakthrough through Virtual Reality in the field of Medical lines I used a Nervgear to figure out a way for human to create a bedridden person to move around in the Virtual Reality, It is exactly like the Nervgear but it makes it easier for a person to see talk and look around and live in the virtual reality, but it was different and I named it medicuboid." He then swiped a card at the door as it unlocks " at the same time a friend of mine got into an accident he didn't make it and his wife who was at the time was going into the labor. The news was too much for her and she died after giving birth to 2 baby girls on this exact day. The birth did had causality but with proper treatment we were able to save the girl but they lacked strength and also we can't take care of her due to how our current life just turned out to be, so both of us, Rinko and I, decided that it was better someone else take care of her and so after lot of thinking I decided it to be both of you and I also think that both of you won't mind being her parents .Also they may have gotten into an accident so please be in control, do not lose your temper. " As he said that Both Kirito and Asuna were confused as to what he was speaking and why he was speaking but he stood aside from the door so both of them could look inside and what they saw shocked them as sleeping on the bed was none other than their in game daughter, the little angel that bought a smile to their faces, the face that bought them joy in that hell of a game SAO the girl sleeping was: Yui. But something was off there, another girl of same age as that of Yui was sleeping beside her and there were tube attached to both of them. And the tears well up in the eyes of Asuna as she looks towards them but Kirito as happy as he could be was surprised to the other girl as she look identical to Yui except the hair color, her hairs were lavender._

" _Kirito, Asuna I would like you to meet my friends daughters Yui and Strea"_

 **A/N**

 **Tada a cliffhanger if it could be counted as one but I hope that you like this and also if you are wandering where Strea is or why she is'nt introduced in the beginning of the story don't worry it will be explained in next Chapter I Thanks you again for reading! Please give honest reviews about my story. If you have ideas for OCs or crucial details, please PM me.**


	3. Beginnings Part 2

**Hello it's My SAO fanfic inspired by Aincrad realized it will not be totally copied by the story that I just mentioned but still. It is based on what will happen if the Aincrad the floating castle suddenly appears above the City of Tokyo. And what will happen when they still have 25 more floors to clear and to save the mankind from not just the monster of the Aincrad but also from themselves and the troubles of the outside world. Will they be able to save the earth from the monsters of the both world.**

 _ **(What actually happened.)**_

 _ **9 days back on 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **November, 2024**_

 _ **At Tokyo Coast, Hospital having SAO players**_

 _Both Kazuto and Asuna continue to stare at the bedridden Yui, more so Asuna as Kazuto looking at her was giving the curious stare at girl on the other bed. Kazuto then looked at Akihiko with the same curious gaze and then turns towards Rinko, he continues to stare at them as they were looking at all of them with smile on their faces._

" _So, Let me get this straight" Kazuto starts as everybody turns to look at him "You" points towards Akihiko and Rinko "want us" flash's his finger towards himself and Asuna "to take care of them" then toward both Yui and Strea. Before he could say anything further Akihiko stops him by raising his hand "No only one of them" Rinko says "Strea will stay with us as she is still weak but you will find us in the Aincrad Airship later on"_

" _But how will you be on Aincrad as most of the people hate him" Asuna says and points at Kayaba "And why aren't you taking both of them with you instead of giving one to us."_

 _Akihiko then steps forward "Let me explain it thoroughly and I will start with the later question why don't we take care of both of them instead of giving one to one of you. Well, the answer is quite simple I can't take both of them as I've some work left to do and before you ask what the work is I should explain that the work is regarding Strea" "Regarding her what?" "Well she isn't properly healed" At the looks that were being given to him he further simplified "You remember before showing them I told you to control your temper, for which I am quite thankful and that they were recently in an accident" "What was the Accident?" "I shall start from the beginning, as you both know I created SAO for the purpose I explained there" at seeing the nods he continues "Yes and I also told you due to the complication of the birth both the babies were weak" cue nods "what I fail to mention was that, they were extremely weak that they were near death states and to save their lives I injected them with Super Soldier Serum. And that Serum was success and it saved their lives. And after that I studied them to see if their side effects and apparently there were none except for this. It took extremely long for them to react" At the blank stares he was receiving "What I mean to say is that the serum I concocted was too slow and recently it start taking effect. During the activation of said serum there was a blast to which they were extremely close too due to which they are now currently healing and as Strea was very close to said blast she was affected mostly. It is only the Rapid Regeneration and healing imparted to her by the serum has kept her alive." As all the present people were looking at her with concern in their eyes._

" _So in a way they are the first super soldiers" Akihiko continues "But I don't want them to be treated as soldiers and weapons and lose their childhood." Both Kazuto and Asuna nods at the statement. But there was question going through Kazuto's mind._

" _I have question Kayaba" Kazuto starts and at their stare he continues "How and why did you create Yui as an avatar inside the game as aid to the players and if you created her in their then you must have also created her. And most importantly why did you deactivated their programming in the game. "_

 _At this Kayaba smiles and says "To answer first part the same way you and the rest of the player find their original faces in the game, using the nerve gear as for why. Well, as you know and would have felt that SAO enhances your emotions and in turn your affects the psychology of human mind. When a person has their first kill it actually felt like you have killed a real live person and as I have told you two before I created SAO to complete my dream not to trap people in the game. So before all this began when I was creating this game to ensure that the gamers don't have any psychological backlash on the human mind that would either make them suicidal that is the would become depressed after their first kill and have suicidal thoughts after their kills or would go homicidal that would be killing everybody as the VRMMORPG affects the human mind, these symptoms will actually occur in the real world." He paused to see realization dawning on the faces of Kazuto and Asuna._

" _Now as to why I choose them as the Avatars" he paused and turned towards both Strea and Yui "Everybody knows when you going through emotional drama in your life you fall back on someone you could trust fully. And I was musing on this thought I saw the innocence reflected by both Strea and Yui they had expression that will melt the heart of most cold person. And hence I created two AI to help maintain the game sustain the psychological backlash happening in the game."_

" _Onto the third part why I deactivated the programming of the AI's well a person cannot fallback on technology for their emotional support as eventually they would become totally dependent on them and become addicted to it."_

 _After hearing this all of them gazed at Kayaba. Kazuto looked at his idol as he regained his respect back, With Asuna looking at him in admiration and Rinko with love and care._

" _I have another question" Kazuto asks "Ask away" "what happened out here for you to get support of government?"_

" _To answer you that well you will get the answer at the Aincrad"_

" _Huh, but why?"_

" _We have to leave some surprises alone"_

"… _."_

"… _.."_

" _Alright then, next question" Kazuto says "How is the Aincrad Flying up their"_

" _Yes, How is it_ _floating_ _" Akihiko says then motions towards Rinko as she starts her tablet and a holographic picture of Aincrad Castle is put on the displays. "It's a holographic picture of the Aincrad Iron Castle" Rinko says "This castle is currently 270 meter above the ground, beneath the Aincrad there are propellers rotating continuously to lift the Castle and maintain it at that level. Moreover the whole of Aincrad is covered in magnetic field to keep the Balance and a hologram is put over the propellers and cameras to make it look like as it is actually flying or floating."_

" _Again what happened to the players that died in the game?" Asuna asks_

" _We already told" Akihiko starts but was cut off by Asuna "I know what you said but I want to know what happened to them in a way that does not compromise your plans"_

 _Both Kayaba and Rinko looks at each other as Kayaba gives a nod to her she then took her tablet out again and started working on it and showed them a list of dead players "The dead players as we have told you didn't actually died but as we said every single one of you went through the procedure so to work it in such a way we worked out that in the Real world we shall use them as an NPC or use them as substitutes if some of you may die here."_

" _So what you are saying is" Kazuto starts but cut off by Kayaba_

" _What she is saying is that all of the people that died are currently on the Aincrad as an NPC." Kayaba concluded_

" _I have another question" Asuna asks "How will Yui recognize or remember us as what was in the game was an AI but out here she is a real child."_

 _Rinko again answers her "The same way we will currently delete the memory of this meeting temporarily. Using the Nervgear and don't worry we won't delete ourselves from her memory so she remembers her sister but we will have to change our entire existence in her mind and how she sees us and our appearance too. Don't worry nothing too much will be changed but she will remember as an add AI in the SAO."_

 _After this all of them were silent as Kayaba and Rinko let everything said there settled on the two teens._

 _After a few moments Kayaba looks at his CSA watch and then looked at Kazuto and Asuna._

" _Well its now time for your departure and you don't have to worry you will meet Yui tomorrow when the two of you wake up and heads toward your cabin in the woods" Kayaba says as Rinko motions them to follow her to their respective bedrooms "Oh and remember to keep the some sort of sanity up there because here onwards nothing will make sense yet you will understand."_

 _After this Both of them were led towards their bedroom everything fresh in their mind but knowing whatever they have learnt here will be subdued to the back of their mind._

 **X_X_X_X_X_X**

 _ **8 days back on 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **November, 2024**_

 _ **At the Aincrad, 75**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor, above Tokyo**_

 _Every player that have went to the floor 75 were slowly waking up and were looking as if they had a massive headache or hangover in the cases of the Adults._

 _Kirito and Asuna both had their heads in their hands and feeling as if a freight truck just smashed into the with full force but both of them had one thing in their minds that there was someone in their house waiting for them._

 _Every single person currently present looks dead tired and looking at each other with questions in there eyes they remember where they were, they remember why they were here, they remember what they found, they remember the pain and they remember what happened here but what none of them remember was what they were doing here, now that Heathcliff aka Akihiko Kayaba is dead. They should be in real world but they weren't to check something Klein took his Katana and stabbed but much to his surprise and shock instead of showing his HP, there was blood flowing from his hand._

 _All of them looked at each other as an understanding started to fall on them but were unable to actually understand how was this possible? This doesn't make any sense most of them thought but before anyone could ask any question their heads started throbbing again. And one thought passed through their heads 'We need rest' was the collective thoughts of the people present there. "All of us shall meet tomorrow" Agil stated for everybody "This headache is killing" was what he said after that. All of the players went out and as they got out they noticed one thing every single player was feeling the same headache that they were feeling._

 _After that all of the Major players from the guild decided to meet at floor 1 to understand what was going on._

 _Both Kirito and Asuna then made way to there home quickly even with all the pain there head was submitted too they were feeling there was something in the back of there minds telling them there was someone waiting for them at their little cabin on floor 22_ _nd_ _._

 _After reaching their destination Kirito quickly opened the door to look at the serene expression of the child which changed the lives of Kirito and Asuna in the game, Asuna herself started crying after seeing that one face that made their lives better in SAO sleeping peacefully on the bed._

 _They saw their Yui sleeping peacefully on the bed._

 _Yui slowly opened her eyes and turn to look at the faces of her parents as she got up from the bed and ran towards them for a hug._

 _That night all of the stayed together hugging each other and lulled themselves to sleep while crying tears of Joy._

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **8 days back on 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **November, 2024**_

 _ **At the Aincrad, 75**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor, above Tokyo**_

 _Both Asuna and Kirito woke up with Yui in between them she told them everything she could remember but it was nothing much of an help they looked at their hands to see a weird watch but the and saw how it actually works._

 _After few moments of getting ready all of them headed towards the hall at the first floor to meet the other players._

 _Many of them were already their including Agil, Klein and his guild, Yulier and Thinker and his guild and other guild were including Knights of the Blood with as an official commander._

 _As all of them looked towards them all of them were having different thoughts in mind those who knew about Yui were surprised and those who don't well they were surprised but their thoughts were on 'how the hell did they make baby in the game' kind of thoughts._

 _As all of them were finally reaching on one thought there CSA watch started blinking a screen appeared in front of them._

" _Hello Players" A voice started "My name is CARDINAL and I welcome you to the SAO in reality"_

 _And thus the Mayhem began._

 **A/N Thank you again for reading! Please give honest reviews about my story. If you have ideas for OCs or crucial details, please PM me. And please do write a review and don't worry my other stories will also be uploaded from time. Moreover I am starting to think to post another story.**

 **Light Out.**


End file.
